


Christmas Cookies

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: The Darcy's annual tradition of making their mother's Christmas cookies gains a new partaker as Lizzie joins the family.
Relationships: Gigi Darcy & William Darcy, Lizzie Bennet & Gigi Darcy, Lizzie Bennet/William Darcy
Kudos: 22





	Christmas Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the Darcy siblings, and I have decided that I will write about them until I die.  
> (Whoo day 9)

When Lizzie let herself into William’s apartment in the middle of the day, assuming no one would be home and using the fact to sneak presents under his tree, she was extremely shocked to instead find Gigi, standing on a stool in the kitchen and reaching high into one of the cupboards to pull out bowls.

So shocked that she jumped and clutched her chest, swearing loudly in surprise which subsequently lead to Gigi jumping as well, almost falling off the stool (Which she would’ve done is she hadn’t been gripping the shelve).

She turned around to look at Lizzie, a twisted look of panic on her face. “Lizzie! You scared me!” She exclaimed, clambering down from the stool.

“The feeling is mutual,” Lizzie let out a breath and walked over to the bench, putting her bag down beside it, “What are you doing anyway? Trying to steal bowls?”

Gigi laughed, shaking her head. “No, I’m just setting up. William knows I’m here, don’t worry.”

“That doesn’t tell me what you’re doing.”

Gigi sighed, looking down at her hands as she twisted them around themselves. “When William and I were kids we used to make cookies every Christmas with our parents,” She said, “When they umm… you know, William tried to keep as many traditions alive as he could, both for closure and so I could do as close to the same things growing up that he did, so now every year we make cookies together. I asked him if we could do it today when he got home and he said we could so I came early to set it all up and stuff, make it easier I guess.”

Lizzie softened, reaching out as she sat at one of the bench stools to grab her hand. “That’s really sweet Gigi.”

Gigi smiled shyly, “Thanks.” She shook her head slightly and plastered her usual smile back on her face. “Anyway, you won't believe how good these cookies are, they’re literally the best things you’ll ever eat. We still use mum’s recipe, and it’s crazy good!”

“Really?” Lizzie smiled, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah, totally. They’re majorly tasty. They’re just sugar cookies, but the Darcy’s have a special recipe and some added ingredients that make them so much better than normal ones.”

Gigi and Lizzie chatted for thirty or so minutes as Gigi pulled out more bowls and utensils from various drawers and cabinets in Willaim’s kitchen, Lizzie sneaking the few steps into the living room to put the present’s she’d brought under the tree whenever Gigi had her back turned, until eventually another key was placed in the lock and the door was pushed open, revealing William in all his work attire.

“Look who it is,” He said to Gigi, “Let yourself in I see?”

“You said I could,” She fired back, hands on her hips.

William laughed. “Well, you have a key for a reason.”

“You seem to forget that I lived here and still practically do with the amount of time I spent here.”

“Yes, well,” William started before noticing Lizzie and trailing off. “What are you doing here?” He asked, happily surprised.

“Just thought I’d drop by, put some presents under the tree. Then I found out that cookies were being made so now I’m sticking around,” She joked, walking over to quickly kiss William. “Hi.”

“Hi,” He said, “Gigi, is it okay if Lizzie stays to make the cookies with us?”

Realization dawned on Lizzie’s face. “Right, sorry, Gigi explained your tradition. I can leave if you want.”

“No! Of course, you can stay, you’re practically an honorary Darcy anyway!” Gigi exclaimed.

William and Lizzie laughed. “Alright calm down,” William said, smiling fondly at his sister, “What did I say about you and Fitz scheming?”

“That wasn’t scheming, that was just me stating facts and being excited about it, don't even bother trying to hide it,” Gigi said matter of factly, “Speaking of Fitz, did you say he was going to come around too?”

“I spoke to him this morning, he said later if he can,” William said, walking around to turn on the oven and flick their recipe book to the right tab, “Alright, let’s get started.”

William rolled up his sleeves, not really caring too much about his shirt and pants getting dirty (He had plenty of others and a fully functional washing machine) and starting moving the trays and bowls to various surfaces around the kitchen, out of the way from where they were working.

They pulled all the ingredients out of the cupboards and the fridge and put them all in their respective bowls. Lizzie was given the job of creaming together the wet ingredients as it was something that couldn’t be messed up while Gigi and William sorted and shifted all the dry ingredients (Which resulted in a bit of flour to the head, but neither minded).

Actually rolling and cutting the cookies was a bit of a hassle, trying to find Christmas cookie cutters in Willam’s drawer of miscellaneous kitchen utensils was a hassle, but eventually, they got it done and the cookies were sent into the oven.

Gigi pushed herself up to sit on the bench, swinging her legs as she slid dirty dishes down to the sink. “Seriously Lizzie, just you wait until we taste these things, they’re awesome,” She said.

Lizzie nodded. “I can’t wait.”

“Just you wait until you see William’s fantastic decorating skills, he’s really good at it. Better than me.”

William blushed. “That’s hardly a special skill Gigi.”

“Maybe you might think that, I think it is.”

“Well, thank you. You’re good at it too,” William said, patting her shoulder.

Gigi snorted. “Hardly. Anyway, what about you Lizzie? Are you any good at decorating cookies?”

“I guess, can’t say I have that much experience. Baking cookies in my house with my siblings is very hard so we never really do it,” Lizzie shrugged.

“Well, get ready, because you’re about to get some experience!”

The oven timer went off and William took the cookies out of the oven, putting the tray on the tea towels they’d set up by the sink to wait for it to cool down a bit before he did anything else. The cookies were moved to the cooling rack on the other side of the sink, and Gigi started to make various colours of icing while William and Lizzie poured them into piping bottles.

They moved to the couch while they waited for the cookies to cool fully, watching the afternoon news absentmindedly as they chatted. William tried to work out which were the presents Lizzie had brought while Gigi texted Fitz, trying to get him to hurry up and come over so he could decorate also.

The timer going off signalling the cookies being cool and Fitz letting himself in came simultaneously, and they started decorating. Lizzie learnt that William was in fact very good at decorating, his designs were by far the most intricate and made pictures out of various colours of icing, Gigi really liked sprinkles and for the most part her idea of decorating consisted of her spreading icing over the thing and dumping a bunch of sprinkles on them, Fitz like making designs out of chocolate chips and Lizzie sort of just copied them all, making a mix of all.

Decorating took a lot longer than baking did, understandably, and once they were done everyone had one each. Lizzie tried hers, and her face lit up. “These are awesome!” She exclaimed.

“I told you didn’t I!” Gigi said excitedly.

William smiled and pulled Lizzie into his side. “I’m so glad you like them,” He said, kissing her hair with crumbed lips.

“I really do, they’re so good.”

“You better get used to them,” Fitz said, sending a glance Gigi’s way.

Gigi caught on straight away. “Because you’re going to be eating them for the rest of your life.”

Everyone laughed, William blushed and Lizzie rolled her eyes, and all quickly reached for another delicious cookie.

**Author's Note:**

> I just did my show!!! After four rehearsals we were thrown onstage and we did it!!! (And now the post show depression is sinking in and I feel shitty)  
> In other news, I got a record player today as part of my Christmas present and I'm vibing.


End file.
